Renesmee's Life
by Ilovu
Summary: This is a mix of 'Renesmee's Childhood/Teenage Story' Twilight Saga. I dont no on either...just that plot line : i will git h the credit to Bellanessiecullen and Stephanie Meyer
1. Plot

Renesmee's Life

Hi this is Ilovu and this is my story that I mixed in with ''Renesmee's childhood/teenage story'' and Twilight saga. I do not own both of the books and I give credit to Bellanessiecullen and Stephanie Myer. And before I began I will give you the plot J

Plot: takes place after renesmee's Teenage story.

Renesmee is 14 and Eddie is 16, Renesmee is starting High School. She meets Chole blah blah blah. Jacob will NOT be with Renesmee! I don't like them together she will be with Nahuel instead. (I like it better that way). Chantelle is 12. The Cullens are that same.

I REALLY hope you like…please give me ideas on how to Start the story off. I hope you like the plot J


	2. Chapter 1

_I am fanilly going to high school. _I said to myself.

Someone knocked on my door "Come in!" i yelled. The door slowly opened. and out came

Jacob. "Hey Nessie!" he said " Please don't call me that, you know i don't like it!"

''Sorry Ness- i mean Renesmee,'' he corrected him self.

I sighed. and gave him a hug. "renesmee! someone is here too see you. " called Eddie. Jacob growled

"whats wrong with you?" i asked him and he just stayed quite. "Renesmee! " Eddie called again.

" I'm coming! hold on!" I yelled back. an I pulled out of Jacob's hug and ran downstairs, and i saw...

**Sorry to the short chapter...the next chapter WILL be longer and explain whats happening. PLEASE telle me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

Renesmee's Life

**I REALLY wanted to give you another chapter….so here you go!**

Renesmee's POV

Nahuel….he was here. The last time I saw him was then I was 5 when the Volturi came. He looked SEXY with his pale skin, long hair. "Hi Renesmee….do you remember me?" he ask. I walked closer to him to get a closer look of him. I looked into his eyes for a spilt second. "of corse I remember you! Hi Nahuel!'' I ran up to him, and give him a big hug. He spun me around. I noticed everyone was watching us, so we pulled away. I saw Jacob storm out and phase then ran away._ Whats his problem?_

I looked at Nahuel "Lets go inside" "sure!" he smiled at me.

We all walked in. Then I felt a pull on my arm. I turned around and I saw Eddie pulling me in to the kitchen. "what?" I said slightly annoyed.

"you like him" Eddie said amused. "what!? No I don't! I just looked at him, and thought he was cute. That's it." He raised a eyebrow. "shut up Eddie" and I walked out of the room. I herd him laugh as he walked too.

We herd Nahuel's story and at the end Nahuel said " hey Ren do you wanna go to Brazil for the summer?" "Ren?" I said. He looked down blushed. " Yeah, think that fits you..I'm sorry I won't say it again if you don't want me to." Still looking down. I laughed " its ok I kind of like it. I said smiling. I saw Eddies grinning in the corner of my eye, I ignored him. "And I would love to go, I always wanted to see you sisters" "NO!" dad yelled. " you will NOT to Rio for the whole summer by yourself !" I sighed. The I got a idea. "Why don't you, mom, eddie and me all go?" daddy looked thoughtful for a few moments then said "It sound like a good idea to me, what about you love?" "I like it a vacation just our personal family" "YAY! I get to go to Rio!" I screamed jumping up and down. "RENESMEE!" dad warned. I sat back down fast. Nahuel and Eddie started laughing and I gave them a death glare to shut them up. And it worked.

For the rest of the day the WHOLE family was talking about the trip and how much they were going to miss us. I spend most of my time the Chantille.

It is about 10pm and i was in my room with Nahuel. We were both on the bed…well on top of the bed, my dad would KILL us if were slept together. "I'm sleepy" I said. I felt Nahuel get up. And pulled me under the covers. "Good night Renesmee" he whispered and started to leave. I grabed his arm and said " Don't go!"

"but I have to renesmee, I don't want your dad to get mad" I thought about it for a moment. "there are blankets in the hall closet…you can sleep on the floor" I said sleepily. I heard him sigh and go downstairs. _He must be asking my dad. Ugg! Why cant he listen!_

He came back up with the blankets and said " your dad said it is ok. But he is going to be checking in a random times…is he always like that?"

"always" I said almost asleep. He FANILLY made it and came over to me " Good night Renesmee" and kissed my check, then got into the pallet. I drifted off in to a dreamful night….


	4. Brazil

** (N/A: I DO NOT OWN THIS! This is all BellaNessieCullen and S.M I just own the plot.)**

** Review please! tell me what you this and if you have any ideas**

**Renesmee's POV**

****When i woke up I turned to look on the edge of my bed, and all the blankets gone and no Nahuel in site._ Oh no i hope he didn't leave._

I jumped put of bed and got ready. I brushed my teeth and made sure my hair was look nice. Then i put on black Skinny Jeans and a purple Areopostale Shirt and some purple no-show shocks.

When i came down the stairs I smelled bacon. I LOVE bacon. As i came into the kitchen I saw Chanti and Eddie at the table, Grandma was cooking bacon, mom and dad outside cuddling. Then i saw him Nahuel was siting with Chantelle talking and laughing. I walked up to that table and sat down. "Morning Renesmee" Nahuel said. Instantly I blushed. Eddie raised a eyebrow walked up and touched my arm. _really Renesmee? he said 2 words and your blushing like mad? u must REALLY like him. _I heard in my head. _Leave me alone Eddie! _I yelled back. Eddie went back to his seat and i turned back to Nahuel. "morning Nahuel, how did you sleep?"

"Very good thank you" he said with a smile. Instantly i was dased in his smile. "OK breakfast is ready" Grandma announced, and snapped me out of it.

After breakfast me,Nahuel, Chantelle and Eddie were all in the living room talking. Dad came into the room. " Renesmee i think you should start packing, if we want to leave when Nahuel does." I totally forgot about that. I ran up the stairs, with Eddie not too far behind and we started packing.

Next Day...

"Promise to call EVERYDAY ok ness?" Chantelle said teary eyed. "Yes I promise, I will call you on Skype , my phone AND I will bring back pictures and videos. Now give me a hug" i pulled her into a hug.

For what seemed like hours, but really minutes we pulled away.

We said our good byes and Me,Eddie,Nahuel,mom and dad all pilled into the car. _ Brazil here we come._

__ When we stepped off the plane we were welcomed by Hiluen and Nahuel's sisters.

"Renesmee this is Jordan and Nichole my sisters" Nahuel said. I looked at them for a moment and suddenly i was tackeled by them "OMG i am SOOO happy to see you!" Jordan yelled. "yeah, you don't know how nice it is to to be with a girl instead of _Nahuel."_ She said his name like it was the worst thing ever. we pulled away. "this is by brother Eddie and my mom and dad." I pointed to them. "Hi" they said in illusion .

Awakard silence happened for a minute until Hiluen said " ok lets get going."

The house was HUGE there were 5 bedrooms 6 baths, pool out back 52' flat screen TV and a LOT more.

"okay, Edward and Bella you can have the guest bedroom, and Renesmee you can sleep in jordan's room while she sleeps in with Nichole. And Eddie..you can sleep the the other guest room." we all went to our room to unpack. Jordan came up and sat on the bed "I cleared out a closet for you." she pointed to a door . "Thanks" I smiled. "No problem, when your done put on your swim suit and come to Nichole's room." "ok" Then she walked out.

It took about a hour to put all my stuff away. I did what she said and put on my swim suit. It was a purple halter Bikini grabed a towel fom the bathroom and headed over to Nichole's room. The door was already open. "hey hey hey!" I said excitedly. "Hey Renesmee!" Jordan said. "you Ready to go swimming?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope" the both said popping the "p". "well...then I guess i am" Nichols giggled and we all ran to the pool in the backyard. we all dropped our towels.

Jordan was wearing a green bikini while Nichole was reading a yellow one. "Hey, i wanna go swimming!" I turned around and saw Eddie moan. "Yeah I wanna go swimming too." Nahuel moaned too. I laughed at them "then hurry up and change, we will wait." I didn't even finish my sentence, and they were gone. _This will be the BEST summer ever._

**Is it good? in the next chapter I will describe Jordan,Nichole and Nahuel and even Eddie more. I can even make a (mini) chapter if you want...just review or PM me and tell me what you want! :) **

**Also i can describe Jordan's and Nichols rooms too.**


	5. Authors Note

Can someone PLEASE review...i don't really know what to write next. Also someone can PM me and tell me what to write.

P.S this story is all SM and BellaNessieCullen IDEAS i just own the plot :)


	6. Dancing

** * this all goes to SM and BellaNessieCullen I just own the plot***

**Renesmee's POV**

****After we went swimming, me ,Jordan,Nichole and Nahuel were all sitting around talking like normal teenagers.

"I wanna listen to music" I said

"Here let me turn it on for you, Brazilian music is great." Nahuel offerend

"I'll take your word on it"

He ran inside the house for a couple of seconds then ran back out with a radio. the turned it on to some station. and the backyard filled with salsa type music. After he turned it on he walked over to me.

"Want to dance?" he said.

"Nooooo I can't dance to this kind of music."

"just try"

I glanced over at Jordan and Nichole. Jordan was in awe. and Nichole was giggling hard.

I sighed and stood up and took Nahuel's hand.

He led me over to somewhere in the backyard.

"Just follow me"

And he started dance. His hips swayed to the sound of the music. I tried to copy him.

"your getting it Renesmee, now try this" he sped up the tempo to the beat of the next song, and before we knew it,we were dancing together. i looked up into his eyes and i got lost in them. the Hazel/brown looked so cute on him.

After about 10 mins of dancing, we all went inside. all of the sudden I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and saw Nahuel there.

"do you want to talk for a while?"

I glanced over at my dad who was in the living room. he nodded once and with the I said "sure"

He led me outside we sat down on the porch swing.

"so how are you liking Brazil"

" It is soo nice! and so green, kinda like Forks just minus the wetness" Nahuel chuckled

"oh it rains in Rio, u just wait" We bothed laughed.

For the next 30 mins we were talking about all kinds of stuff. Until i looked into his eyes. he started to lean forward.

Closer,

Closer,

Closer,

Our lips almost touched until...

My Dad.

"come on Renesmee I think its time to go to bed" I pulled away unwillingly from Nahuel.

"good Night Nahuel." I moaned. I walked over to my Dad.

"you can go, I want to talk to Nahuel"

I walked over to Jordan's room, the lights were all out. _crap_

__i slowly walked into the room. and got under the covers.

"renesmee" I herd Jordan say groggily.

"Yes?"

" you have some explaining to do tomorrow to me and Nichole"

"ok Jordan"

And with that i fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Meadow

Renesmee's pov

When I woke up, I smelled bacon frying, I hoped out of bed before I would even get close to the bathroom, Jordan stopped me. " Remember what you said Ren."

" OHH I want to hear to!" Nichole ran and took a seat by Jordan.

After what seemed like forever I finished telling what happened between Me and Nahuel, I Went to the bathroom. I looked at my curly almost waist length hair. I REALLY need to cut it. I washed my face, brushed my teeth. And put on skinny jeans and a T-shirt. And made my way down stairs.

As I went into the kitchen Nahuel, Eddie, Jordan ,Nichole , Mon , Dad and Nahuel's Aunt was all there. Nahuel came up to me "do you want to go hunt?" I look over to my parents for approval. They both nodded. We both ran off into the woods.

We ran about a minute and a half before we ran in to some tigers, Nahuel and I looked at each other, and pounced. I wrestled the tiger and broke his neck and sucked out the blood. Once we were finished, we stopped in a meadow , it looked a LOT like mom and dad's and walked into the middle of it and sat down. Nahuel grabbed my hand "Renesmee, I think I have feelings for you, I can't explain how im feeling but …. I love you Renesmee Cullen and I know we just met but I can't stop it." I looked at him. What should I say? I tried to speak but I couldn't find any muscles in my mouth to speak, He was waiting to me to say I love you too, but I just couldn't say it. I WANTED to … just couldn't, so I showed him. I touched his cheek, she smiled and leaned in, he was about to kiss me

Closer,

Closer,

Closer, BAM!

His soft, warm lips touched mine, at first we just stayed like that but then I opened my mouth a little and slowly slid my tongue in his. So it was a battle with our tongues, but all to soon he pulled away. "So I take it you love me too?" he said twirling a piece of my hair in his fingers. "yes. I love you" he smiled at me and we went back to that we were doing before.

My phone started ringing _daddy_ I sighed and answered it . Remesmee **Edward:**

Hello?

**Renesmee we need you to come home we have to talk about something**

*sigh* ok we will be right there.

**Ok bye**

Bye

I hung up and started to stand up. " they want up back home." I said pulling Nahuel up. He sighed, but agreed. We ran to the house. When we walked in everyone was at the table. "come sit down " Daddy said we took our seats. I was Eddie silently laughing at me beside me. I touched his arm _what's so funny? _I asked him . _you'll see. _He replied. I took in a deep breath, brfore my dad started talking…..


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I dont think I will finish THIS story, I have a New plot line, it's has the same people and Renesmee and Nahuel are going to be together. I have thought about it for a while and i AM going to do it. So I am going to delete these chapters and start over. I am open for ideas because I want everyone to like it. so please please please PM or review this. I will be starting asap so stay tuned!

P.S the credit still goes to SM and BellaNessieCullen I just get the plot line :)


End file.
